


Escape... or not.

by AnssiIndustrial



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Foul Language, Gen, POV First Person, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: „I FINALLY FOUND YOU YOU DUMB not-asshole and person I wasn’t looking for I’m so sorry bye”(@dailyau tumblr prompt)





	Escape... or not.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on dailyau's tumblr blog and decided to write a little something.  
> First person POV, because I hate second person POVs.  
> Unbeta'd.

I was furiously tapping my combat boot on a pavement, ignoring curious looks from passers-by. 

My friend was supposed to meet me in front of our favourite coffee shop, half an hour earlier but there was still no sign of him in the busy midday crowd of people going for lunch.

I got a short anger-inducing text from him:

**„Late4bus, be there asap”**

…that was 15 minutes ago.

He knew I had a few errands to run that afternoon, before our acoustic performance in a local pub.

I looked around impatiently and suddenly caught a glimpse of familiar black, wavy hair and wide shoulders.

Without thinking, I pushed forcibly through the crowd towards the figure, to give the man a piece of my mind for making me wait such a long time.

I got to him from behind and smacked him _hard_ on the head.

-I FINALLY FOUND YOU, YOU DUMB A-…

_Oh shit._

The annoyed face looking down at me definitely didn’t belong to my friend.

-…n-not asshole, obviously, and person I wasn’t looking for. Fuck! I’m so sorry, bye!

I rambled with light speed, then turned around on my heels, embarassed as hell, trying to get away from the stranger as quickly as possible to avoid his inevitable wrath, but… a huge hand grabbed my collar and forced me to stop.

(I could, of course, choose to slip out of my faded Star Wars t-shirt and run away in my bra… yeah… **no.** )

-Hey…!

_Jesus fucking… what a voice!_

I clenched my fists and faced him, trying to look both apologetic and menacing at the same time.

-Look Mr. I’m sorry, okay? I was waiting for a friend, who is late as fuck and you totally looked like him from behind, so that’s your fault, right? Could you maybe forget about this embarassing encounter and get on with your life?

I winced. I really ought to work on my less-than-pleasant attitude. Especially towards guys, that could easily beat the shit out of me.

The man’s eyebrows almost disappeared in his hairline.

And fuck, he was delicious looking.

-Well, well… if that wasn’t the most charming apology I’ve ever received – he mocked with a slightly less irritated expression. – Try again.

_Oh for the love of…!_

-I.Am.Sorry.For.Attacking.You. – I said through gritted teeth.

He may have been cute, but couldn’t he just let me go and die of embarrasment somewhere else? _ALONE?_

-Now, would you please release me? I rather like this t-shirt. – _Asshole_ , I added silently.

He glanced at the Star Wars logo adorning my breasts.

-Hmm… - he hummed distractedly, not looking up. – I’ll forget it ever happened,if you give me your number, little one.

_LITTLE ONE?!!!  
The nerve of this prick!_

He released my collar form his iron grip and I immediately took a step back feeling a bit conflicted between running away unceremoniously and giving him my number. 

-Don’t even think about running away, little one. I’m quite fast. – he smirked, now clearly enjoying the situation.

I came to a quick decision.

-Allright. Look, Mr. If you come see me perform tonight at 9 p.m. in "Crypt", the pub around the corner, I’ll give you my damned number.

I crossed my arms.  
Two could play this game, after all. 

His smile widened.

-Deal. 

We shook hands. Mine was still tingling from all the anger and adrenaline. 

-I’m Kylo, by the way. Kylo Ren. And you?

His stare was intense and I had to bolt before I lost my composure.

-See you at 9, _Kylo Ren_. – I said and ran away as fast as possible, before he could even think to stop me again.

 

Fuck, that was awkward.

Although, I may reconsider strangling my friend for being late.

 

Maybe.

 

Yeah… **no.**


End file.
